Reincarnation In Between
by Castielskitten
Summary: What if Kagome wasn't the only reincarnation of Kikyo? What if there was another one between the years? rated t for language


Cheryl: This is for my vid, Anime Band Idol Episode One. Katara and Inuyasha only got one vote, but that was more than Winry and Shun. So this is for them. This is not gonna be a m rated one, if I did that, then I would never watch Avatar again the same.

Katara: *Appears next to Cheryl and looks around*

Cheryl: Hey Katara.

Katara: *waves hi* Where am I?

Inuyasha: *comes out of room* In Cheryl's head. She's gonna write a fanfics about us.

Katara: WHAT!?

Cheryl: Not a m rated one.

Katara: Promise?

Cheryl: Oh yeah, if I wrote one like that, I would never be able to watch you guys again.

Inuyasha: Sure, put us through hell.

Cheryl: Anime is another thing.

Inuyasha: Jee, thanks.

Katara: LMAO!

Cheryl: *snickers* Alright. Katara, you might as well join the group.

Katara: Not without Aang or Zuko.

Cheryl: Pwease?

Katara, Shun, Inuyasha: Don't EVER talk like that again.

Cheryl: *sweat drops*

* * *

A white haired half demon wandered around his new surroundings. Going between Kagome's world and his, he was used to. But what about this world? Inuyasha ducked as a rain of fire poured over his head, burning his scalp. He quickly took refuge in a cave.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a girl screamed, her brown hair flying around her face. Suddenly, water hit him in the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT MATTER WITH YOU PEOPLE!?" He screamed. His scalp healed as he got a good look at this girl. Her long brown hair, blue eyes, red outfit surprised him. She looked a little like Kagome.

"W-Who are you?" she said.

"My name is Inuyasha!"

She put the water shield down, and looked at him.

"My name is Katara."

Inuyasha moved around her, and sat, not taking his eyes off of her.

"I never met anyone with white hair, let alone animal ears."

"I'm a dog demon."

"DOG DEMON?!"

"Half demon. I'm not going to hurt you. PUT THAT ICE SWORD DOWN!"

Katara backed away. Just then, fire blew into the cave, a brown haired boy, with a scar on his eye flew to the back. Inuyasha quickly got up and unsheathed his sword.

"Zuko! Are you alright?" Katara asked.

Zuko got up and looked right at the white haired demon. Fire flamed from his hands.

"Who are you?!" He asked.

"My name is Inuyasha, and if you don't watch it, I'll kill you!."

Zuko looked at Katara.

"He says he's a demon."

"From the Fuedal Era."

He heard water splash to the ground, and Zuko yelling. He turned to see Katara doing something to his hand, which he must have burnt.

"What?"

"That era was over a hundred years ago!" Zuko replied.

The hanyous ears twitched.

"I can live for a long time you damn baka!"

"How old are you?" Asked Katara.

Inuyasha looked at her.

"Too old for you."

Zuko started to go after him, but Katara held him back.

"It could be from where he's a demon Zuko." She said, thinking it was soft enough that Inuyasha couldn't hear her.

"I heard that!" he said. Both teens jumped.

"HOW!?" They asked.

Inuyasha put away his sword, and sighed.

"I'm a dog demon, well, half a demon, a hundred years ago, the woman that I loved pinned me to a tree with a mystical arrow, her name was Kikyo. Thousands of years later, she was reincarnated into another girl I fell in love with. Kagome."

Zuko and Katara looked at each other, then, a blast of wind made them all look out into the open.

"Katara you stay here, Aang must be fighting Azula again." With that Zuko left. Before exiting the cave, he turned to Inuyasha.

"I know we just met, but could you stay here and protect Katara? She's the only water bender we got."

"Aang's the only air bender we got!" Katara protested, "And Toph's the only earth bender!"

"Toph is hiding underground, the fire nation won't be able to find her, you on the other hand, Azula would love to get her hands on you for what you did to her a year ago." with that, he left.

"Waterbender, air bender, and earth bender? What in the seven hells is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Finish your story, and I will tell you mine." She said. They sat near the fire that Zuko had lit earlier that day.

"Took her a while, but she soon got the powers that Kikyo had. It wasn't until she got kidnapped for the fifth time did I realize that I loved her, without seeing Kikyo in her. Seen her naked a few times, didn't mean to. My life's been hell. My older brother, Sesshomaru, don't like me. Hates me because I'm not full demon." He pulled a pink, round jewel out of his robes.

"See this? It's called the shikon jewel. I've been protecting it for years now." He put the jewel back in his robes, then crossed his arms.

"Kagome and I couldn't live in the same era together. So I decided to live my life out. Hoping that I'll see her someday. Maybe she was reincarnated more than once." He then looked at Katara. She looked sad. Kagomes way of looking sad. Inuyasha's eyes opened. Could Katara be another reincarnation that happened before Kagome and after Kikyo?

Katara sighed as she started, "When I was younger, my father went to war against the fire nation. She was killed. I went after the man who did it, but I couldn't give him a taste of his own cruelty. I'm a water bender, the only one of my tribe. Aang is the avatar, Zuko is firelord, he used to chase us down to capture Aang and bring him to his father. Then he, with the help of his uncle, helped us defeat the firelord. Aang did that. I took down his sister, Azula. She's the reason we are hiding and Zuko, Sokka, and Aang are fighting. Sokka is my older brother. He's a goof. But a fighter." Katara stopped. She put her hands in her head and cried.

Inuyasha, feeling sympathic, crawled over and put his arms around her. That's when the shikon jewel started to glow. Both looked as it rose from his robes and into her body. Inuyasha quickly scuttled away. There was another reincarnation after all!

* * *

Cheryl: does anyone know how hard it is not to write a sex scene when your used to it?

Katara: Why didn't you?

Cheryl: Dude, your married to Aang!

Katara: oh yeah.

Aang: Katara!

Katara: I'm sorry!

Inuyasha: O.O

Shun: Oi.

Winry: LOL


End file.
